Credendo Vides
by Knight of Balinor
Summary: REWRITE IN PROGRESS. Potter returns to school. A new teacher comes to school that rattles the students of Hogwarts with here rather unique teaching style. Who is this professor? How old is she? Why is she here? Borrows from other pieces of literature.
1. A Night In Bath

Disclaimer: Let us see I am still a student in college and making hand made Christmas gifts. I am still writing fanfiction. Yep. I am not J.K. Rowling and there for do not own Harry Potter. I just use her characters, setting, and places, for momentary pleasure and escape form the mounds of college work.

Author's Notes: This is my "Deathly Hallows," only I do not call it that. As you know this is called Harry Potter and the Forest of Memories. I had the plans for this before DH, but never got to it. I am going to be using some other languages, however as I do not speak anything beyond some Spanish, so I will put my resources at the bottom. I will put translations in (). Thoughts will be _italics_. That is all from the fundamental notes.

Summary: Harry Potter returns to school. The pressure is high for Harry Potter to vanquish the Dark Lord. Three positions must be filled; Hogwarts needs a Potions Master, a Transfigurations Master, and a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Also the most amazing thing of all, the Harry Potter Universe has realized Hermione Granger is a girl!

Chapter One: A Night in Bath

"We need you." A figure spoke in earnest.

"Why should I care? For year I have lived in Bath unbothered." Another figure spoke as it knelt on the ground to gather herbs.

"Albus Dumbledore is dead. The Order, Hogwarts, the wo…"

"The world? I cannot change the world. I am one person."

The second figured stood and turned to face the other. "Miss McGonagall. I have told you this a great many times. There will always be a dark wizard."

Minerva McGonagall sighed and followed her old professor up to the door of a small house. They had been in the garden. The evening had set in, and enveloped the small city of Bath in darkness. Upon entering the house Minerva McGonagall found her old professor pouring tea at a modest yet well love wooden table.

"Tea?"

"Um, Yes. Thank you, Professor Eleniel." Minerva responded.

"Professor? Goodness. How old are you? Nearly eighty right? I have not been 'Professor' for almost 60 years. You can call me Melda." Melda Eleniel responded as she sat before her tea.

"Will you help us?" Minerva asked.

"Headmistress…I must admit, as a student you were such a pedant, that a professor and now Headmistress come as little surprise." Melda admitted.

Minerva smiled she recalled her old professor with great fondness. As a professor Melda Eleniel had always given fervid speeches about DADA. All of Minerva's fellow students venerated Professor Eleniel. She spoke with the students, not at them. She was passionate about teaching. Of course that changed when Tom Riddle appeared at Hogwarts and called the beloved professor a half-breed. Where the students of Hogwarts learned Professor Eleniel's greatest secret, she was part elf, one of the last to carry the blood of the woodland elves. Her profession a long brown hair that flowed in calm wave, fierce green eyes, and a feather dusting of freckles covered her nose. Her form was tall and slender. Her face had barely aged since Minerva had last seen her.

Minerva regarded the household of her professor with great interest. Books filled every corner; herbs were left hanging all over the house, filling it with a pleasant aroma. Metal tins with a logo were stacked in one corner. Her great DADA professor was making teas.

"You new profession is a surprise." Minerva commented. "Tea making?"

"We live in England love. People love tea." Melda stated.

"Still. It does seem like…"

"My cup of tea?" Melda offered. To which her former student frowned.

"Melda. Will you teach?" Minerva asked once more.

"Very well. I however have a few requirements. I must have an eastern facing window, where I can clearly see the horizon. I must be allowed to keep my horse on grounds, and familiars with me in the castle."

"Of course." Minerva breathed a sigh of relief, she haps a DADA professor. Moody had agreed to talk over Potions, and she had convinced Tonks to teach Transfiguration.

"I'll are on August 30th. " With that Melda rose and walk to her shelf and gathered some bank parchment, quill and ink. "In the mean time you owe me an essay on Boggarts. Three feet, be sure to mention their uses in wizardry literature." Set the materials in front of her old student.

"I beg your pardon?" Minerva asked, not quite sure if her old professor was joking.

"You never turned in the essay I assigned the last week of your final year. I had excused you to do the fact you were ill with the understanding that you would turn it in to me with in a week."

"Or not serious are you?" Minerva asked dumbfounded.

"Write the essay, I'll teach. Don't write the essay, you'll be in the market for a defense against the dark arts professor."

So there sat Minerva McGonagall, the Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, scribbling an essay on boggarts. While her professor gazed off into the dark clouds the hovered in the distance.

Author Notes:

Melda Eleniel is an elvish name meaning Beloved Star.

hope to have another chapter done by Dec. 14th, I have yet to write it, but it is planed out. I am sorry for any grammar mistakes. Enjoy!


	2. Attack of the Erudite

Disclaimer: Let us see I am still a student in college and making hand made Christmas gifts

Disclaimer: Let us see I am still a student in college and making hand made Christmas gifts. I am still writing fanfiction. Yep. I am not J.K. Rowling and there for do not own Harry Potter. I just use her characters, setting, and places, for momentary pleasure and escape form the mounds of college work.

Chapter Two: Attack of the Erudite

"Harry?" A voice called out into the darkness.

"Yes, Ron" Harry whispered back.

"Do you think she's gone?" Ron asked as he tried to reposition himself in the cupboard they were hiding in.

"Nope. She is still out there, I can se her shadow moving about the room. Stop moving she'll hear us." Harry sighed, wanting to get out of the cupboard and off searching for Horcruxes.

"Man. That girl is stubborn. Think she knows we are in here?"

"Don't know. She packing my things, so I'd say she plans on stopping us.

Out side the cabinet Hermione Granger packed Harry Potters trunk grinning like a cat playing with a mouse. She knew her two best friends were currently cowering inside the cupboard. As she walked around the room she was sure to brush up against it to scare them. Finishing her task she shrunk Harry School truck and placed it in her pocket. Then turning to the trunk Ron brought with him repeated the process. Now tried of the play the cat was ready to pounce on her two mice. She strolled up to the cupboard, and firmly grasped the handles.

"Yes Ron. She knows." Harry calmly stated as Hermione trust open the doors.

"Hello boys." Hermione smiled. "How are you?"

" 'ello 'ermione." Ron stated. "You look dazzling today."

"Ron is right have you done something different?"

"Nope." She stood before the cupboard and waited.

"This is not what it looks like?" Harry started.

"So you're not trying to drop out of school and go on a search for Horcruxes?" Hermione asked.

"Nope we were just going to get together and…study!" Ron exclaimed. Harry wanted to bash his head in. Hermione would never believe that.

"Do you know how old I am?" Hermione suddenly asked.

"17." Harry answered. Then realized why Hermione was grinning. _Aw shi_…

Hermione strolled onto platform 9 3/4 push a trolley with a trunk and two owls. However, most peculiarly a small stuffed dear and a small stuffed lion. Smiling at people as she passed, no one would ever suspect that the two stuffed were really Ron Weasley and the Boy who lived. After placing the trunk and owls on the train, she snatched the to stuffed animals and a book before entering a compartment. She used the stuffed animals as a pillow, and waited for the train to start.

About an hour into the train ride she released her two best friends from the spell. The two, after adjusting themselves, sat stiff and straight.

"Hello boys." Hermione smiled before settling back down with her book.

"'ello 'mione!" Ron stated.

"Looking forward to school?

"Yes, Miss Granger." Harry joked.

"Good. No more running off?" Hermione asked turning to look at the two while her fingers played with the end of her wand.

"Um…."

"Because I'll have you know I had McGonagall set the words so that if you dare leave the safety of Hogwarts, you become stuffed animals again." Hermione grinned at them.

"HERMIONE!" Harry exclaimed. "We need to search for the Horcuxes!"

"HARRY!" Hermione mimicked. "We need to learn how to destroy the Horcuxes!"

"WE ARE RUNNING OUT OF TIME!"

"WE NEED A PLAN OF ATTACK"

"WE HAVE TO DO THIS NOW"

"WE NEED TO KNOW MORE"

"GUYS!" Ron yelled.

"What, Ronald!" Hermione asked.

"Yes, what!" Harry asked.

"Nothing. It's just funny seeing you to fight."

Both Harry and Hermione sighed. Hermione moved sit by Harry.

"Harry," Hermione started, "we need more information. We need to know how to destroy the soul in the Horcuxes. We need to be prepared to battle his death eaters. We need to pre pare ourselves. We can do that at Hogwarts. There is no Snape or Malfoy to get in our way. We can beat Moldy-mort if we prepare ourselves trust me. When have I ever steered you wrong?"

"Ok." Harry sighed. "We will stay at Hogwarts. How knows, maybe I can play Quidditch again!"

Instantly the boys began their quidditch talk and all Hermione heard was "Blah, blah blah, blah, blah, and blah" over and over again. Silently grinning her settled back. Her boys would go to school, they would learn, and they would defeat Moldy-mort. They would win.

As she began to drift off to sleep she could have sworn she hear a voice whisper— _Credendo Vides_

Author's Notes: HAHA, I bet my goal. So I may get a third chapter up by Dec. 14th.

Remember Credendo Vides mean by believing one sees.

AN I am not dead. I am just a busy student. Any how next chapter is being held hostage. If you want it the price is five reviews, and a bag electronic raspberry drops. HEHEHE. Clip of the next chapter:

"…she was the best DADA professor at Hogwarts when was a girl. I was lucky to convince her to come and teach you. You DADA professor, Melda Eleniel."

"She was McGonagall's professor? She look great for her age." Ron exclaimed to Harry and Hermione.

"She must have elf blood in her." Hermione whispered.

"I hope she good."

"She taught McGonagall. She has to be good. She taught along side Dumbledore. She must be in the Order." Ron pointed out.

"Maybe…an elf…she must posses great knowledge. If she is an elf she could have taught Dumbledore." Hermione stated.

"That's a bit scary." Harry said. Looking up he met the eyes of Meld Eleniel who raised her glass to him and gave him a nod. Harry returned the gesture.

AN I am not dead. I am just a busy student. Any how next chapter is being held hostage. If you want it the price is five reviews, and a bag electronic raspberry drops. HEHEHE.


	3. The Great Hall of Rumors

"…she was the best DADA professor at Hogwarts when was a girl

Disclaimer: Let us see I am still a student in college and making hand made Christmas gifts. I am still writing fanfiction. Yep. I am not J.K. Rowling and there for do not own Harry Potter. I just use her characters, setting, and places, for momentary pleasure and escape form the mounds of college work.

Chapter 3: The Great Hall of Rumors

"…she was the best DADA professor at Hogwarts when was a girl. I was lucky to convince her to come and teach you. You DADA professor, Melda Eleniel."

"She was McGonagall's professor? She looks great for her age." Ron exclaimed to Harry and Hermione.

"She must have elf blood in her." Hermione whispered.

"I hope she is good." Harry murmured.

"She taught McGonagall. She has to be good. She taught along side Dumbledore. She must be in the Order." Ron pointed out.

"Maybe…an elf…she must posses great knowledge. If she is an elf she could have taught Dumbledore." Hermione stated.

"That's a bit scary." Harry said. Looking up he met the eyes of Melda Eleniel who raised her glass to him and gave him a nod. Harry returned the gesture. "She could be helpful, I just hope she is good at defense and believes in actually practicing of spells."

"She must be. If Professor…err…Headmistress McGonagall thinks she is good." Hermione turned and found Professor Eleniel and Minerva McGonagall in deep conversation

"It's seems the students are already whispering about me." Melda grinned. "I'm going to be quite popular tonight." Melda laughed.

"You are older then me, but look like you are 23. Yes the student shall be quite chatty tonight. However they are always chatty."

"Are the certain students I should be aware of?"

"Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor, is a bright young witch who will do more than you ask. She is eager to learn, her friends Harry Potter and Ronald Weasely. Neville Longbottom struggles, but is a good student, and of course the Snakes."

"Miss McGonagall, dear, I lived with Snakes, as you call them, for seven years. I think I can teach them. "Now then tell me about Potter. Is he a good student?"

"Yes. Not as good as Hermione, but learns Defense fast. Ron is an average student. He could be good I suppose, but is lazy."

"Umm. By the way your essay could have used some work."

"EXCUSE ME!" Minerva exclaimed.

The entire student body turned to the staff table where they saw a red face Minerva McGonagall and Melda Eleniel quietly sipping her glass of wine. When it became apparent that nothing else was going to happen they returned to their dinners.

"You essay it was not very good. You used mediocre examples of boggarts in literature. In addition you failed to mention their current usage in the field of psychology." Melda smirked. "Sadly, I'll have to petition to change your grade from a O to a E."

"…" Minerva started at her former professor.

"I'm joking. You did great." Melda smiled. "My top student as always."

At the Slytherin table Draco Malfoy who had again escaped punishment. He stared at the new DADA professor. He knew her. She had taught his father during his first year. He remembered both his father and his grand father. Taking about her the spoke about her harshly. Melda Eleniel not only was a half breed she was…Draco paused. She wasn't a mudblood for her father was an elf (although he was not a wizard) and her mother was a mortal human with no magic at all. Elves had magic, even though it was not of wizard kind. What blood status did that make her? Draco frowned. He recalled he father and gradfather arguing over the fact that Melda Eleniel was a trickster. And her teaching style was unorthadox. He was shaken out of he thoughts when he felt a stare. It was only then he found the new Professor Eleniel staring at him. She raised her goblet and smiled. Unknowingly he did them same.

Professor McGonagall watched her former Professer gaze about the room her eyes.

Later that night Hermione sat in front of the fire re-reading her Hogwarts letter. Once more she came up with no book for Defense Against the Dark Arts. How could a class be taught with out a book? What would she study? In addition, why did it require clothes you would exercise in? Hermione had no doubt that this professor would be good. But, what would she do with out a textbook? She was at a loss. A class with out a book? Tomorrow would be interesting.

3-

AN: Ok. It's here. I promise to update soon however the fee for the next chapter is 3-5 reviews.


	4. Baths, Plans, and Fish

A deep growl, welcomed Melda as she entered her quarters

Disclaimer: Sadly I still cannot persuade JK to sell me Harry Potter for a Starbuck card; two filled punch card from Tully's and a bag of peanuts. Therefore, I still do not own Harry Potter.

AN: I am so sorry. I am a very bad author when it comes to up dates. However I am going to use the "working student" excuse. In addition I just graduated from college! YAY! YAY! Now off to Grad school! (BTW I am very much like Hermione.) Anyhow, here it is. I will try to make this monthly, or Bi-weekly. However I am sticking to my ransom. Five reviews for the next chapter.

Chapter Four: Planning

A deep growl, welcomed Melda as she entered her quarters. A large white wolf lay before the fire. She made her way to the grad bathroom. The wolf rose and followed her.

"Lucio, how fairs you this evening?"

"I am not Lucio." A voice undoubtedly feminine rang out, the silver bell every child claims to here on cold winters nights.

"A thousand pardons, Serivana. Where is our good friend Lucio?" Melda asked as she turned on the taps, threw in a hand full of herbs and salts, and slowly lowered her self in.

"Romping the wood." Serivana growled. "Most likely the old thing is hunting for small fast prey, he to old to catch."

Melda smiled. She watched the wolf glow bright before shaping into a beautiful Stellar Sea Lion 1. Serivana in her new form swam about the large bath, while Melda admired the magnificent animal. She smiled as her long time companion swam up to her. Serivana laid her head on Melda's shoulder. It felt surprisingly warm. The two relaxed and allowed their thought to drift relishing the peace and serenity the temporarelly surrounded them. Many time they wished they could turn back the hand of time to when the earth was more…free.

"I wonder." Serivana spoke solftly. "I wonder, why it is I never disappeared or why I never settled."

"Yes. That is a good question."

_Why did Serivana make the crossing? By all means when we crossed, she should have become dust and entered my body. Even if she had not vanished from my side she should have settled by know. Goodness knows I am old enough for her to have settled. How odd. Nevertheless, I am grateful._

"Well, my old friend. Let us not question the good fortune that hath smiled upon us. Let us take comfort in her offerings. For they a rich and should be treasured."

"You've been letting her read Shakespeare again haven't you." A gruff voice spoke. A wolf soon walked into the bath. It was a pure white.

"Ahh. Lucio. Did you catch any thing?" Melda asked as she washed her hair.

"I wasn't hunting. I was checking the magical barriers to ensure the will keep you safe."

"And?"

"They will do."

"The magical barriers and shield of Hogwarts—'will do?'" Melda asked as her arched an eyebrow before ducking under and rinsing her hair.

"Yes. Have you planned you lessons?" Lucio asked.

"Melda Eleniel? Plan?" Serivana burst in to laughter. "She never plans. She will do what ever strikes her fancy. And the student of Hogwarts will be at the mercy of her whims."

"My lessons as a child were never planned. My lessons were whatever the earth saw fit to teach me that day. Why should a plan for my students when their enemies would not plan for them? Or challenges?" Melda countered. "I have some plans. However they have little to do with Defense." Melda stated as she washed down her body. "Expect the unexpected."

"You two hungry?"

"Yes." The two answered.

"Very well." Melda said as she rose from the bath and changed into her nightclothes. She waved her had at the bath, and it transformed into a pond filled with fish. "Well, I will be in the living room. I hear that I have lesson plans to do.

Melda sat in here living room. She frowned at the plain stone ceiling. Another flick of her hand and the ceiling became an illusion of a clear night sky, complete with moon and stars. Another flick, and northern lights wove across the starry sky. Nodding her head she lay on the sofa and picked up a small black book, and a quill. She sighed and closed her eyes. Recalling dinner in the Great Hall, looking into students faces.

Harry Potter—teach him to depend on Friends. Talk to him about wolves, and pack life. Get him to meditate. Teach him to block his mind. Teach him to use is desires to protect his friends to make his magic 'stronger.' Teach him the balance, how good and evil will always be there.

Draco Malfoy—Teach him the beauty of life. Employ "Color's of the Wind" method. Teach him how to care for another living creature (something large…perhaps a horse who has been abused?) Teach him blood and breeding does not matter.

Hermione Granger— Teach her "Seeing isn't believing. Believing is seeing." Get her to realize flaws in Muggle and Wizarding worlds. Wizards do not need oil, or consume large amounts of natural resources. Muggles have environmental protection plans, education as a child.

Neville Longbottom—Horseback riding lessons. Increase confidence.

Luna Lovegood—have her by my side at all times. There is much to teach her.

Minerva McGonagall—Annoy as much as possible.

Over all plans— Teach the students to respect each other. Teach them to cherish Life. Teach them hope. Teach them to depend on others, and allow other to depend on them.

Melda smiled at her rough plans. She jotted down one last thing before closing the book and leaning back. Certainly there were a few students. That stood out as leaders, and once that need guidance the most. _After all, children are our future._ She thought to herself. She moved to the balcony and gazed over the grounds. Smiling to her self, she sang softy, tunes that no one could quite make out. "Sleep well students. Tomorrow your trained intensifies." Melda grinned, before turning about and entering her quarters.

A light breeze blew threw the room long after the occupants and sailed off to dream land. The parchment that Melda had been writing on blew in to the candlelight and four words could be read.

Day One: Trust Exercises.

Unknown to each other Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy shoot out of bed as a feeling of dread came over them. They had the sudden desire that the sun would never rise and birth the morning.

Author's Note: I know I am so sorry. I'm a bad writer. I am so sorry my dearest fans. I was caught up in other people works.

Help. These beautiful animals are endangered. As part of an endangered animal awareness every now and then Serivana will become an endangered/threatened animal. I will post a link in the chapter to information on that animal. Please check it out. If there is an Animal you are concerned about or want to be mentioned. Post a review with the name of the animal and a link to information about the animal. Together we can make a difference.

In addition I love sticking tidbits of my culture in here. Some of it people would get, others maybe not. Review if you see them. I counted six. Not counting the Shakespeare because that one is pointed out.

Also, I own nothing, but the weaving. I have taken various ideas from all areas in my background. The plot is not mine at all. I merely have made use of all of the ingredients around me to create my own recipe. Just to warn you I am BIG on use metaphors, and corny phrases. For example, "Happiness can be found even in the darkest of time if one only remembers to turn on the light."

PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE AND TAKE THE POLL. I need help creating Melda's horse. If you want (not the next chapter but the following chapter. s


End file.
